Blikje Phantasm
''This article is a work of fanfiction. If you were looking for the lyrics of this arrangement, see Lyrics: Blikje Phantasm 東方 Iemitsu - [Blikje Phantasm Piano Solo] Quite a lovely video you have uploaded here. The video effects, they add so much to the song. The picture of choice is perfect. The song is lovely, these all combine seamlessly to create something lovely indeed. I was meaning to get back to this video yesterday but it was late and my dad pulled the plug. The happiness just radiates off of this video. The memories that you would recall... the moments that you wish would never end. Such beauty. I'll get started~ At the beginning I can imagine Marisa and Alice when they were little. I can imagine viewing them through a black and white camera that has those white streaks. The camera would shake occasionally. (I hope you know what I'm talking about.) They would be doing all sorts of things, chasing each other, going down slides, playing on the swing-set. All the while Marisa had a boyish adventurous grin. Alice would be smiling and laughing. I can imagine them sharing a strange item they found on the ground. They examined it curiously. It seemed to be a valuable necklace. Marisa snatched it from Alice's hands. Alice would start to protest and try to take it back. Alice begun to cry. Then Marisa would put it a finger to Alice's mouth to quiet her. Slowly Marisa wound it around Alice's neck. Alice touched the necklace as if surprised. She would look up to Marisa and see an exuberant grin. Laughing Alice would tackle-hug Marisa. The scene ends at 0:30 and reverts to the present. Alice is portrayed sitting alone at her home. She still wore her necklace. There was a picture frame at her desk that showed a grinning Marisa head-locking a laughing Alice. Alice was making a doll. The door to her house was knocked open as Marisa barged in. Alice would laugh and light-heartedly complain as Marisa whooped loudly. Alice would smile and show Marisa what she was making, a Marisa doll. Marisa would say "who needs a useless doll?"Alice would stop smiling. But before Alice could say anything, Marisa would grin and say "when you have the real deal right here?" Marisa had her fists on her hips. Alice would smile again and say "I made a doll of myself for you too." She would hand an Alice doll to Marisa. Marisa would grin like she always did and stuff it in her hat. "Come on Alice, it's so nice out, why you going to stay inside all day?" Marisa grabbed Alice's hand and led her outside to her broom. They would both sit on it preparing to take off. " Don't go too fas-" 2:18 The broom zipped off as Marisa held on to her hat and Alice held to Marisa tightly. They zipped up through the clouds. The wind whipped past them as they went higher and higher. As they reached a fair distance above the ground Marisa slowed down. A beautiful view appeared before them. The setting sun greeted them, it tinted the nearby clouds with orange. They both looked upon the scenery with awe. They looked down at the ground to see the ground far beneath their feet.I can imagine them talking about the first time they looked upon the land from this high up. When Marisa had just learned how to fly... It was such a long time ago... After a while night fell, and Alice begin to doze off on the broom. 4:09 Marisa took them back to Alice's house and carried Alice inside. She put Alice on her bed and pulled her blanket over her. As Marisa begun to left, he saw the Marisa doll out of the corner of her eye. She smiled and put the doll next to Alice. Then she left It had begun to rain as Marisa was making her way back to her home. She walked into her house drenched and tossed her broom and hat to the side. Taking the Alice doll to bed, she fell asleep quickly. At 4:39 I can imagine both girls fast asleep. They were remembering their wonderful experiences together...dreaming with contented smiles on their faces. 5:06-5:09, they both open their eyes the next morning. Marisa sat up yawning and stretching her arms. She prepared her hat and broom to go off to Alice's house again. 5:41... I imagine a credits-like scenario with the the memories of the past replaying again. It ends with the image of a grinning Marisa head-locking a laughing Alice. Category:Fanfiction